projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9: A Part Of Me I Can't Let Go
Synopsis Cyberspace, The World (R:2) They were apparently too late as they are now cut off from the rest of cyberspace. While they ponder a way out of the mess they're in, Haseo says The World is in an unstable state right now, even the sign on the pedestal... He gets an idea and tries another power unique to his PC: Sign Hacking, which allows him to access areas outside R:2's specs, similar to Kite's Gate Hacking. After activating it, Xiaoyu asks where it goes...and he doesn't know but it's better than being stuck here. At Tall Oaks in the USA, Leon was standing outside a cathedral, but remembers it being destroyed earlier. He tries to contact support, but no response. He got reports of golden chains, but they weren't around. and now he'll have to explore it himself. "*sigh* Story of my life." As he explores the abandoned church, he finds no signs of life anywhere. As he explores the upper balcony, he runs into an old acquaintance: Ada Wong. As he asks Ada if the Neo Umbrella orginazation is involved but her response was: "whether you believe it or not, it's up to you". She was sent to investigate how the cathedral came back, same as Leon. Just as they were discussing the chains, Ada notices company arriving. Saya appears, saying the retrieval went on time when they spot the two above her. Saya lies about being an agent of Shinra and while Leon is quick to believe her, Ada's still a little skeptical. Just then, the heroes warp into the church. They arrive back in reality. While they're glad to be back...Haseo just realizes that he's still in his PC body. The only thing to do would be to head back since the Dragonturtle's there too. They see the other guests...and it seems Chris and Jill know Leon, but somehow something seemed off given that Leon says they're using outdated equipment. They also see Saya, who informs them that they are in Tall Oaks in the United States. After a confusing turn of events, B.O.W.s appear. Ada recognizes them and they seem to be at least 7-8 years older than other B.O.W.s they faced. While things seemed bad, which usually is, they decide to deal with the undead. Leon decides to wait until after the fight's over to hear them out. Ada decides to wait it out...seeing as she's still suspicious of Saya's actions. Just then, the altar opened up revealing a hidden passage. Just then, Ouma's main cronies show up...and confirms Ada's suspicions. After telling him the truth, she reappears on the ground floor and calls her clones, Katanas, to clean up the mess. However, they also brought something else: a B.O.W. that Leon recognizes, Ustanak. After figuring out the rest, Ada takes her leave...leaving Leon to deal with them himself. Phoenix asks when Leon first met Chris & Jill, and seeing the evidence line up...they're in the real world, 7 years in the future; the same year as The World R:2 when they left. Although Leon is still confused about all this, he decides to help out the others. Dokumezu retreats after the beating he took. Dokugozu followed suit, but not before mentioning the next leg of his trip. Saya then takes her leave and says her cryptic piece before leaving. Ustanak disappears after taking considerable damage, but Leon says not to let his guard around him. Once the fight was over, they explain everything to Leon...who still can't wrap his head around the weird happenings he witnessed. They decide to head through the underground passage they took to a B.O.W. lab underground and through a waterway. Reiji senses a rift nearby, and with everyone ready they head down. Party Members Pair Units * Reiji & Xiaomu * Chun-Li & Xiaoyu * Chris & Jill * Kiryu & Majima * Demitri & Morrigan * Jin & Kazuya * Hiryu & Hotsuma * X & Zero * KOS-MOS & Fiora * Kite & Haseo Solo Units * Ryo * Heihachi * Phoenix & Maya * Natsu * Ulala * Aty * Captain Commando * Leon Enemies * Diptera x3 * Ooze x3 * Pincer x2 * Arahabaki Prototype * Saya (Gear: Black Bustier) * Kamaitachi (Red) x3 * Katana x2 * Dokugozu (Gear: Dokugozu Mask) * Dokumezu (Gear: Dokumezu Mask) * Ustanak Items * Fried Tofu Parfait x3 * Holy Potion x2 Trivia * The Tall Oaks Cathedral hid a B.O.W. lab down below after Leon used several statues to open the pathway. * Ada and Leon have a history with each other, and they tend to help each other on their objectives...when they aren't fighting. * Ustanak was a B.O.W. that chased after Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin throughout RE6, similar to Jill's Nemesis situation in RE3. * The woman, Hunnigan, was Leon's contact in RE4 as well as future missions, including the Tall Oaks incident in RE6. * The title is a quote from Leon's ending line in RE4, referencing Ada's connection to Leon. Category:PXZ2 Chapter Category:Chapter